Just Because It's Him
by Jeh-Peng
Summary: Why do you love him, Wally? Why, out of everyone in this universe, did you choose him? KFxRobin/FlashBird Fluff Yaoi


**A/N: Hiya! I know I should be working on my other YJ story, but I don't why I wrote this instead. It's, like, 2:13 a.m. and I'm just slapping my hands against this here keyboard. This is my first KFxRob story. Please don't kill me if you hate it, or if it makes you vomit blood and your eyes melt. I'm sorry. Like my other stories, I will post this on deviantART, the url of my dA account is on my FFN account. Also, I have a poll up for a Female!Robin fic I will do later on. It is also on my account and I will close the poll on July 28, 2012.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Isn't it obvious..?**

**Warning(s): Yaoi fluff, horrible writing that could cause fatal reactions (Ex. loss of sight, vomiting of blood, loss of sanity of mind) READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! "0_0**

**Enjoy~! *heart* 3**

* * *

His eyes are the deepest shade of blue. So emotional and perceptive, or maybe the latter was just from all the Bat-training. Framed by thick, beautiful lashes and Wally just loved to kiss right above and below them. Loved staring into them and getting lost in their magnificence. Loved knowing he was the only one outside the Batfamily that could see these eyes. And know everything behind them.

His body was cute and 'fun-sized.' It was the perfect size for the redhead to pull the acrobat into his lap, or hold and carry. He had all the right curves to fit against Wally's form perfectly and just snuggle. Wally never thought anything sexual about it, aside from thinking how beautiful the boy was in general.

His face. It was soft and smooth and perfect. Sorta like a baby's face, but somehow having a charming edge that made him look innocent but not totally naive. Wally loved kissing it and holding it. Pinching it, squishing it. Watching that familiar blush creep up and burn the cheeks of his lover.

Wally loved his voice. So in control on missions. Light and carefree when they were hanging out. It was shy and quiet when the anniversary came around, or whenever the boy was hurt or upset about anything. The random cracks in it when he spoke. Loved it when the acrobat sang to him. When that very voice whispered secrets and confessions in his ear.

His hair, the darkest hue of black, made him look so angelic somehow. It smelled subtly sweet, like a calming tea of sorts. And it was soft. Oh, so soft. It had highlights that didn't make it seem greasy or oily in any sort of way. When the bird moved moved, it moved with him. Just as gracefully as he did, too. It framed his face perfectly, accentuating all the right things that added to the boy's perfection.

It wasn't somewhat curled, like Wally's own. It wasn't shaggy, sort of like Conner's. It wasn't as short as Kaldur's. And it wasn't tangled or knotted at all, like Artemis' or M'Gann's. It was perfect. Definitely Dick's.

It was kind of like water. It went any which way and always ended up looking just right.

Wally would love to run his fingers through it all day. He loved holding his boyfriend at night, kissing him and just enjoying each other's presence in general.

Contrary to what most people believe, Wally wasn't the lover everyone imagined him to be. Maybe it was the nonstop flirting with any girl at school, or in general. Or perhaps some weird look in his eyes that he didn't realize was always there when he looked at a girl. Was it how he always seemed that he couldn't keep his hands still?

Whatever it was, something about the redhead made it seem like, if he ever got into a relationship, he'd always try to get in the pants of whoever he was with. Weird, huh? Well, he wasn't like that. Totally not. At least, not with Dick.

Wally was always considerate and careful with the boy. And it wasn't just because Batman was Dick's dad. The speedster truly cared for Dick. If Wally was trying to take their relationship a little bit further, he'd ask if that was okay first. He didn't want to make his precious bird uncomfortable.

Also contrary to popular belief, Wally wouldn't ever try to make a relationship go fast enough to suit his own needs. Maybe they think that just because he's a speedster? Well, when he started to date Robin, and when Wally started to date Dick Grayson, his friends would always poke fun at the idea that Wally only wanted the acrobat for the riches that came with the playboy-billionaire's son and for the younger one's body. Being an acrobat and all, Dick did have quite the form.

It was still disgusting, though. To know his own friends thought of him that way. Oh well, nothing that didn't blow over by the weekend.

One of the best things about Richard Grayson, was just the boy himself. His attitude could light up anyone's day, especially with eyes like those and a smile like that. He wasn't judgemental or stuck up and snobby. And with the past that the bird had, you'd have to admire him for his bravery and constantly cheerful disposition.

Being in a relationship with Dick was everything Wally imagined it would be. More, even. The two were childhood sweethearts, or at least, that's what Dick said they were. They understood each other perfectly and could read each other's emotions. They knew what made the other uncomfortable but never used it to their own advantages.

And the best part? Well, their relationship was based on love and trust and understanding, but never lust. They loved each other but never had they done more than kisses on the lips or cuddling in bed. It was perfect. Neither of them decided to let this relationship run on mainly lust and sexual desire. They'd do the deed someday, but the couple knew that just being in the presence of one another was enough.

Wally loved to hold his bird and was comforted in knowing only _he_ could do this with the Gothamite. Wally loved feeling like he was special when it came to Dick. He loved being privy to those blue eyes and the love that Dick felt. Knowing it was all for Wally. Sure, Bruce and Alfred were a big part in the acrobat's life, but that was in familial sense. Wally was talking about romantically.

Everything about the boy made him perfect and Wally wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...what did you think..? Was it bad? Oh God, it was terrible wasn't it? I'm sorry if some of you died while reading because it's so god-awful. Please review...? Oh! Please don't forget about that poll!**


End file.
